Pacing instruments can be used to treat patients suffering from various heart conditions that may result in a reduced ability of the heart to deliver sufficient amounts of blood to a patient's body. These heart conditions may lead to rapid, irregular, and/or inefficient heart contractions. To help alleviate some of these conditions, various devices (e.g., pacemakers, defibrillators, etc.) can be implanted in a patient's body. Such devices may monitor and provide electrical stimulation to the heart to help the heart operate in a more normal, efficient and/or safe manner. In some cases, a patient may have multiple implanted devices that are configured to communicate information between the devices.